


The After Effects of the Drug called Tex

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch Chronicles, Family Fluff, I have a cavity now kind of fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker muses the differences Tex made on Blue Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Effects of the Drug called Tex

_Pop! Pop!_

Tucker gave Church the warm beer in his hand and then grabs his own. Tucker was on his second beer but Church had just hit his fifth. Caboose sat at the corner of the table with his helmet still on. 

Tucker rolled his eyes, and gestured for Caboose to look up before popping his helmet off. Tucker pushed the helmet into Caboose’s hands, and sat down with ease. 

“You know guys to tell y'all the truth I have a girl back at home. She’s the most beautiful girl ever, and I mean like in this,” A hiccup, “-universe.” Church slurs. His feet are propped up on the table and his head is thrown back so he can stare at the ceiling. 

Tucker mimics Church quietly as Church continues on, “I was going to ask her to marry me, ya know? But the army got in the way.” 

Tucker rolls his eyes as he mouths, “Story of my life.” as Church says it. 

Caboose grunts as he struggles with the straw from the juice container. He flips his long hair out of his eyes so he can try and aim better. Tucker plucks the straw and juice cup out of Caboose’s hands before he crushes it or pierces through it. With one swift motion, the straw is through the cup and back in Caboose’s hands. 

That night they got a call in about a tank being shipped in. 

_Pop! Pop!_

Tucker hands one of the warm beers in his hands to Church before grabbing the pouch of juice and piercing the straw through it for Caboose. Church eyed Tucker’s hands as they moved quickly. 

“Damn man that is impressive. You should be a bartender.” Church contemplates, sipping from his beer. 

“Really? I learned that from…” Tucker went silent as Church’s gaze shifted from him. 

Tex strolls in and peels her helmet off. The sweat from her face snagging all her blonde flyaway hairs. She tucks her helmet under her arm while wiping her sweaty forehead with her hand. A smear of oil leaves it’s mark across her forehead as she plops herself down next to Church. 

“Wanna beer, Simba?” Tuckers teasingly asks, as he reaches in to the fridge to get a cold one for her. She had been working on Sheila practically all day, and Tucker wasn’t that much of a dick to make her drink Church’s warm beer. 

“Simba?” She questions, as she takes the offered beer and sips from it. 

Tucker held up his helmet to her face with a rag in the other hand. Tex grabbed his helmet and the rag thankfully. 

He’s never really seen Tex tired. She never has bags under her eyes, and never even yawned but if he could pinpoint her wear and tear accurately enough then she was tired right now. 

She didn’t come in and immediately break Tucker’s arm for calling her Simba. She didn’t toss her helmet on to the table. She didn’t steal Church’s beer. 

She just sat down, and accepted a cold one almost with a smile. 

“Oh I get it Tucker! The helmet is named Simba!” Caboose excitedly interprets, as he glances over at Tucker with his bright blue eyes, and no hair in the way now that it was shaved off. Church takes his eyes off Tex, and starts downing more of his beer. He would have to be a little more drunk before he’d have to start dealing with this. 

Tucker smiled a bit before snorting and saying, “Yeah, Caboose. I named my helmet Simba.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?! I could’ve named mine Mufasa, and we could’ve thrown our helmets off the cliff and…” Caboose kept chattering on about The Lion King with wide gestures that soon turned into something about dive bombing and tyrannosaurus coming up through the ground to save the day. 

Church input a few ideas for Caboose which Caboose took with glee. Tucker propped his feet up and tossed in a few ideas as Caboose grabbed the rag Tex discarded and started acting out battle sequences with it. 

Tex relaxed in her chair against Church’s arm that wound it’s way around her and watched with a shimmer in her eyes. She threw in an idea that had Caboose reaching for the helmet too. 

Tucker tossed in a joke that had Tex kicking the leg of the chair out from underneath him as he attempted a “Bow Chicka Bow Wow” that ended in a “Bow Chicka Bow ow.” 

Laughter went around and Tucker popped his head above the table with a smile. Church lifted his bottle up for a toast and everyone joined in. Their little family of two warm beers, a cold beer, and a juice pouch together for one night.


End file.
